Harry Potter and Hallows' Effect
by Spike Trap
Summary: After the Geth Attack on Eden Prime, Captain Anderson, knowing that Cmdr. John Shepard will need all the help he can get, requests the help of the immortal Mercenaries, Harry and Hermione Potter-Black, the Master and Mistress of Death.


**Harry Potter and the Hallows' Effect.**

**Harry Potter/Mass Effect.**

**Summary:**

Following the Geth attack on the Human Colony of Eden Prime in 2183, led by the Rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius, Commander John Shepard, of the Human Systems Alliance is made the first Human Spectre and charged with hunting Saren down and bringing him to justice.

Knowing his friend will need all the help he can get, Captain David Anderson recruits two immortal mercenaries, Harry Potter and his wife, Hermione Potter-Granger, also known as the Master and Mistress of Death.

**Main Pairings:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Male! Shepard/Ashley**

**Eventually Male! Sheppard/Miranda**

**AU bits:**

**Major AU Sirius' death. Harry and Hermione realised that they love each other that summer. The Weasleys were not happy nor was Dumbledore.**

**Harry didn't date Ginny in his 6****th**** year. Hermione did not take a leave of her intelligence and suddenly find Ron attractive.**

**Years between Sirius and Voldemorts deaths the same except for H/Hr.**

**Character Bashing:**

**Weasleys**

**Dumbledore**

**Word code:**

Story

"Talking"

"_Radio Talking"_

'_Thinking'/ "Electronic" (AI or VI)_

**Alien/Parseltounge**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Recruitment.<strong>

**The Citadel. Year 2183. 8:00am Citadel time.**

An incessant beeping woke Hermione Potter up. She raised her head tiredly to see the HoloCom beeping to show that they had a call. Hermione got up out bed and placed her robe over her naked body and walked over to the HoloCom, muttering a long list of profanities in every language she knew (which was quite a lot). She pressed the button to accept the call and was surprised as to who the caller was.

It was a 40-50 year old black man with grey hair along the back of his head. He was wearing an Alliance Military Captains uniform. Hermione smiled "David Anderson. To what do I owe your call this early in the morning?" she asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

There was a slight tone of annoyance in her voice directed toward the person who had the nerve to wake her up this early. Even her husband, Harry Potter, had learnt almost 2 centuries ago to NEVER wake her up this early in the morning.

Anderson smirked at Hermione. "Sorry to wake you so early, Hermione. But I'm afraid the situation calls for it." His expression darkened. Hermione caught both the expression and his equally dark tone. "Is everything ok, David?" she asked with concern.

"Have you or your husband heard about the Geth attack on Eden Prime?" the old Alliance Captain asked her.

Hermione thought before remembering something she saw on the news as well as what she and Harry had learnt from their own investigations. "After the discovery of a Prothean Beacon, a battalion of Geth, led by the now Rouge Spectre, Saren Arterius, invade the human colony of Eden Prime." Hermione recited from the research they'd done. Even after almost 200 years she still liked answering questions as if from a book.

She continued "Hundreds are killed before the Human Alliance vessel, SSV Normandy; Captained by yourself arrives to assist and deployed a small strike team led by Commander John Shepard. After helping the last survivor of the 212 squadron, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Shepard's team discovers the dead body of accompanying Spectre Agent, Nihlus, who, as they learn from a traumatized Dock Worker, was shot in the back by Saren."

Hermione took a breath before continuing "After disarming some detonation charges and saving the colony, Shepard and his team find the Beacon which activates when Chief Williams gets too close. Upon pushing her out of the way Shepard is caught in the Beacons field and has a vision downloaded into his mind and is knocked unconscious when the beacon explodes."

She then looked into the amazed face of Captain Anderson and asked innocently "What about it?"

Anderson shook his head in amazement. "I am not even going to ask how you know all of that." He said as Hermione giggled. He cleared his throat before speaking again "Anyway, after arriving at the Citadel, Shepard and his team, now joined by Turian C-Sec officer, Garrus Vakarian, Krogan bounty hunter, Urdnot Wrex," he noticed Hermione snort, "and a Quarian Technician, Tali Zorah nar Raya were able to prove Sarens guilt and a warrant has been issued for his arrest. Shepard has been named the first Human Spectre and has been charged with bringing him to justice, dead or alive." There was an obvious tone of pride in Anderson's voice when he spoke of Shepard's promotion.

Hermione smiled and muttered "Good old, John." Before asking "So why did you call us, old friend?" Anderson sighed "I think things are going to get worse. Shepard will need your help and that of your husband." He told her. Hermione looked confused "Why's that?" she asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Reapers?" Anderson asked her. Hermione shook her head. "While we don't know much about them we do know from the information Tali provided as well as Shepard's vision the Reapers are a race of highly advanced machines that the Geth revere as gods. And it is possible that they were behind the Prothean extinction." Hermiones eyes widened at this.

Anderson looked Hermione in the eye and said "We need your help." Hermione answer took barley any hesitation. "We're in."

The Captain smiled. "Thank you. I would like you and Harry to come to the Ambassadors office on the Presidium at 0930 hours." Hermione nodded to Andersons order. "I will see you then." He paused. "Lieutenant-Commander." He said before cutting the call.

Hermione let out a short breath. She was about to turn around but didn't when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and felt feather-light kisses on her neck. She turned her head to see the bright green eyes and messy black hair of her husband, Harry.

"Morning, luv." He said to her as they kissed lovingly. After their kiss Hermione asked "How long have you been awake?" "Woke up about half-way through your speech." Harry replied with a smirk getting an elbow to his gut.

Hermione became serious "So we do the job?" she asked him. Like her, Harry barley hesitated "Definitely. I doubt I'd be able to sleep if things capable of genocide were running about and I did nothing." He told her equally seriously. Then he smirked "Besides it's been a while since we saw John. Might be fun to see him and Wrex as well."

Hermione nodded with a chuckle before they got ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Human Embassy. Office of Ambassador Donnal Udina.<strong>

**Almost an hour and a half later.**

An hour and a half later, Commander Harry James Potter and Lieutenant-Commander Hermione Jane Potter-Granger stood outside the office of Donnal Udina, the Ambassador to the Human Home-world of Earth.

Harry was wearing a skin-tight black full-body armour with a green trim, under a black leather-like trench coat with an N7 insignia on his right breast. On his back was an Assault Rifle and Sniper rifle with a sword in between them, while at his waist a pair of pistols on either side. On his lower back, hidden by the coat, there was a single shotgun.

Hermione wore similar armour only with a blue trim and similar coat, which also had an N7 insignia on it. However while she too had an assault rifle and Sniper Rifle she only had a single pistol on the right side of her waist and on the left was a nasty looking dagger.

Harry looked at his wife and said "Showtime!" Hermione giggled as he pressed the console to open the door. The door opened revealing a room of different species waiting for them.


End file.
